The 'After' Car
by Jeakat
Summary: The unveiling of Bella's 'after' car. How will Bella and Jacob react? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm merely bending pre-existing characters to my will!**

It had been a two weeks since I had awoken to my new life and although I'd like to be able to say that I had settled I still couldn't believe that this life, the life I had wanted for so long, was mine. All my dreams, even ones I didn't know I wanted, had come true.

It wasn't just being a vampire that I was still adjusting to. I was also finally a member of the Cullens, something that I couldn't appreciate while on my honeymoon or even after I'd returned pregnant. That was something else that threw me; I was now a mother, to an unbelievably perfect daughter.

It seemed that I had so much to adjust to and so much to learn, and I was thankful that I had seven other vampires to help me adjust, although Emmet's preferred method of advice was frequent teasing.

I had just said goodbye to Charlie, who still seemed unsure of himself around me, and still blanched at the sight of Jacob whenever they were in the same room, when I heard Edward approaching from the kitchen.

"Now that Charlie's gone," he began, sitting down beside me on the plush white couch, "and Rosalie is feeding Nessie…"

"Renesmee." I corrected. I cursed the fact that I was transforming during the first few days of her life. Not only had I missed so much, but I'd have also been able to nip that ridiculous nickname in the bud.

"Renesmee. Perhaps now would be a good time to for us to go and do something." He finished, raising his perfect eyebrows suggestively.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" I attempted to purr back, trying, and probably failing miserably, to sound seductive.

"Well I don't know what you're thinking about," my favourite crooked grin slowly spreading over his features as he leant down to whisper in my ear, "but I was referring to the unveiling of a certain someone's new car."

He sat back and chuckled at the frown I was now wearing.

"Oh come on Bella, don't pout, you knew this day would come." He laughed.

I wasn't pouting, and even if I had been it wasn't because of the car, although seeing the no-doubt over-priced, ostentatious, 'look-at-me' piece of machinery that had, to my knowledge, been sat in the Cullen garage under a sheet since before our wedding, _was_ filling me with dread. I didn't want to be ungrateful but I seriously couldn't see myself, even now, driving anything that cost over $2000. No, I was pouting because, whether deliberately or not, he had led me to believe that we might be having some 'alone time'.

Edward stood from the sofa, his hand outstretched to pull me up, not that I needed the help, but his human gestures were so ingrained.

I took his hand anyway. "Let's get this over with then."

"Now, now Bella." He said in a teasing tone, "You promised."

"But I didn't promise to be enthusiastic over it, did I?" I quipped back.

"Please just play along. I've been looking forward to this ever since we made our deal." He pleaded as he led me out the front door towards the garage.

"Probably since before then," I grumbled. "you knew I'd accept. If you wanted a reaction you should have bought Jacob a car."

"That's not a bad idea," he mused, "wait there, I'll be right back."

He took off into the giant white house at an impossible speed, although now my eyes could follow his every movement as I saw him run towards the kitchen.

I turned my back towards the house, content with watching the woods to pass the time. A few minutes later Edward reappeared with a very chipper looking Jacob behind him.

Edward shrugged at my perplexed expression "I thought I'd bring someone along who would show the right level of enthusiasm."

"I've been dying to know what the car is for days now." Jacob said as he stooped through the doorway and reached my side in three giant strides. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over how much his physical appearance has changed. He was impossibly huge. Normally extremely tall people look lanky, their limbs disproportionate to the rest of their body, but even standing at 6ft 7" his filled out muscles still looked massive. His face had changed too; no longer did it have the boyish roundness that told his true age, although the enthusiastic expression he wore now reminded me of the boy, younger and carefree, that I used to spend hours in the garage with.

We set forward, all walking side by side with me in the middle until we reached the small side door to the Cullens garage where Edward took the lead. I could see Alice's Porsche and Emmet's jeep clearly, my eyes not needing to adjust to the darkness before Edward flipped the light switch, illuminating all of the expensive cars, save for one, tucked in the back of the space, under a black sheet.

"I've already got a few guesses as to what it could be." Jacob smiled and clapped his hands together as we took our places standing in front of the car while Edward waited next to the passenger side, hand poised to remove the sheet at a moments notice.

"Ready, Bella?" Edward asked softly. He almost looked…nervous? Apprehensive? I brushed my thoughts aside and gave him a quick nod and what I hoped was a reassuring smile, although it probably came out more of a grimace.

With Jacob practically bouncing beside me Edward needed no more encouragement and with a flick of his wrist the sheet was gone, revealing possibly the most sleek car in the entire garage, save for Edwards Aston Martin.

I first noticed the color. It was red, blood red to be exact, and I wondered if that was an attempt at irony, _of course the newborn just _had_ to have a red car_, that was until I noticed the badge adorning the front. I didn't know much about cars, in fact I knew almost nothing about cars, but that badge, with its bucking black horse was unmistakable even to someone with my limited knowledge, Ferrari.

Edward had bought me a Ferrari? I had expected the 'after' car to be expensive, well expensive and fast, but did he really think it was necessary to buy me a Ferrari? Obviously he _had_ thought so.

I was brought out of my state of shock by a loud groan that sounded almost like a sigh coming from the person stood next to me. I looked to my left and sure enough Jacob's eyes were practically popping out of head. He was leaning forward on the balls of his feet as if to close the gap between himself and the car that had now completely captivated his attention but he seemed unable to move. He still hadn't moved as I looked from him back to the car, finally resting my gaze on Edward who was smiling softly at me.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I nodded, taking another moment to drink in the cars features. It was beautiful, that much couldn't be denied, the sleek lines over the bodywork making look both aggressive and smooth at the same time.

"Thank you. It's far too much, of course. A Ferrari? Really Edward?"

He chuckled, "Well I had to make it worth it, strictly as part of our arrangement of course."

"I bet." I laughed. Nodding my head towards the statue still form beside me I asked, "What's he thinking?"

"I don't know."

I shot him a quizzical look, how could not know what Jacob was thinking?

My look must have been enough of a question in itself because Edward answered without me having to open my mouth.

"His thoughts are completely incoherent."

"An F 430!" Jacob boomed loud enough to make both Edward and me jump, which was no easy feat. Finally snapping out of his revere, he quickly closed the gap between himself and the car, stroking the bonnet as he again repeated what I assumed to be the cars model.

"What else?" Edward questioned, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh my God." He cried raising his hand up for Edward to high five.

Alice popped her head round the doorframe "Guys? Bella, Jacob? Nessie wants to show you something." She quickly disappeared again.

"Renesmee!" I called after her, hoping that if I could manage to correct everyone after they referred to my beautiful child as some kind of monster then people would eventually stop.

We all turned and headed back towards the main house, eager to see what Renesmee wanted to show us. Her fast learning capability combined with her rapid growth was beginning to cause all of us concern and Edward and Carlisle had begun to research what it all could mean for our little ray of sunshine.

Just as we were approaching the porch the familiar figure of Leah Clearwater emerged from the tree line. She was here, no doubt, for her daily updates to Jacob. He had made her second in command, or Beta as I liked to call it, a couple of days after Renesmee had been born, the day I woke up. Embry and Quil had also just joined their ranks and Leah had offered to look after the pack while Jacob spent time with his imprint, presumably still trying to prove her worthiness to him in order for her not to be sent back to Sam's pack. She had no reason to worry though, Jacob had confessed to me that even if he had been cruel enough to do that he wouldn't as she was fast becoming a vital member of his pack and he'd reasoned that once he had given her a chance he'd seen what a great wolf she was.

Jacob seemed completely unaware of his Beta's appearance as he bounded up the porch steps, eager as always to see Renesmee.

"What's got into him? Did Santa Claus just fall down your chimney?" I heard her ask Edward as I followed Jacob into the house.

I was just making my way into the kitchen, which was at the back of the house so I didn't hear his answer, but I assumed he was telling Leah about Jacob's sheer dumbfounded reaction to my new car.

My assumption was confirmed when, despite the distance and the noise of the rest of the family gathered in the kitchen laughing at Renesmee's reluctance to drink formula, I heard Leah shout, "Oh for God sake Edward! The one and only time Jake has ever been silenced and I miss it."

**AN: What did you think? Sorry I left it there. I was going to have Leah moaning a bit more about having to buy a car everytime she wants Jacob to shut up but it just kind of finished on a ramble! **

**I'm not normally the kind to ask for reviews, but please feel free, they make my day!**


End file.
